Never let you go
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep for S29E19 Zax Oneshot. No spoilers for the episode I just felt we needed some fluff. At long last Zoe reveals her true feelings to Max.


**A/N: I thought we all needed some Zax action after another lacking episode - at least they said something to each other this week though - so I wrote this. ****I know I copied parts of the script towards the end but it just sort of headed that way, you know which lines aren't mine anyway. ****Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Never let you go**

Zoe saw Max out of the corner of her eye and started towards him before quickly veering off when she saw who he was talking to. _'Who is she anyway?'_ Zoe thought, she'd not seen her around the ED before. Maybe she was from a different department and only came down here to talk to Max. Pathetic really.

"Dr Hannah can I have a word with you" Max called after Zoe as she turned away.

"What makes you think I have any more time now than I did earlier?"

"Right" he said as he stopped and let Zoe continue.

Zoe didn't know what his problem was, one minute he was flirting with another girl then the next he was trying to explain himself. At least she had the decency to completely finish with a person before moving on rather than juggling multiple boyfriends, even if her relationships weren't entirely ethical.

"Rita what's this about training sessions during the lunch break" she asked the nurse as she approached her.

"Oh Zoe you're fine, it's just Connie and her big mouth" she replied

"Go easy on her, she has just lost her daughter you know"

"Like you know what that feels like" Rita stormed off

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Zoe muttered to herself, wandering back towards her office.

"Zoe major RTC coming in, in five minutes"

"Right thanks Noel" Zoe called back

Unfortunately when the patient did come in, Zoe was sad to see that Max was pushing the trolley. More distractions, just what she needed.

"Ok what have we got?" she asked

Dixie started explaining that the patient was unconscious and had suffered a severe blow to the head but whilst she was doing so, the nurse Max was talking to came in. Zoe watched her carefully not really listening to Dixie. '_Why is she in here anyway? She doesn't work in the ED_'

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she watched the nurse's arm brush Max's, quickly Zoe shook her head to clear it. Why was she so distracted?

"Zoe! Zoe did you hear me?" Dixie said, trying to get the doctor's attention.

"Err yeah sorry" said Zoe breaking from her thoughts and going back to the patient. Fortunately she'd seen enough RTCs to be able to improvise.

When they'd finally managed to stabilise the man, Zoe focused her attention back to the nurse who was gripping Max's arm.

"May I ask why you're in here" Zoe questioned mistrustfully

"He's my brother" she said

"Oh ok" Zoe glanced at Max and felt slightly relieved for some reason she couldn't quite place "I'll give you some space then"

"Me too" said Max suddenly, following Zoe out of resus. She looked sideways at him and raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything until they were out and the door was shut behind them.

"If you're going to attempt to talk to me again Max you might want to let your new girlfriend know what you're doing first."

"You don't seem the type of person who'd care"

"And you don't seem the type of person who wallows in self-pity"

"I'm not wallowing in self-pity"

"Whatever you say Max"

"Look Zoe, you're going to have to hear me out eventually"

"Who says?"

Max ignored that and made her listen anyway "She's not my girlfriend"

"Looked pretty cosy in there"

"She's not my type"

"Choose your next words carefully"

"I like gingers" This, much to Zoe's displeasure, made her laugh.

"Of course you do"

"Obviously"

"Shouldn't you be in there with her?"

"I don't know her brother and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Right so basically she's just someone you're tagging along while you're trying to sort your life out."

"Well that's all that you were doing with me"

"Excuse me?"

"Leave space between our arrivals. Don't talk to me on hospital premises. Don't let Robyn come in here with a cup of tea. Any of those sound familiar to you"

"I was trying to keep my professional and private life separate, and it's not like you have a professional reputation to maintain. Besides you never complained before."

"I know"

"So why are you now?"

"I'm not"

"Max please, just for once can you say what you mean"

"Oh so now you want to listen to me"

Zoe shook her head in astonishment and started walking away but Max caught her arm "You know I care about you" he said

"And yet you can't keep your hands off another woman while you're still chasing after me"

"You said you weren't interested"

"Then why don't you leave me alone, I'm not the one trying to talk to _you_ in the corridors"

"No you've been avoiding me"

"Your point being" she pushed, attempting to get him back on track.

"My point being, I was trying to get over you only it wasn't working"

"Max…"

"Like I said, she's not my type" he let go of the light grip he had on her arm to put his hands in his pockets and look back through the window.

Zoe studied him carefully for a minute, opening and closing her mouth twice, contemplating whether or not to say anything before eventually deciding to,

"Max no one has persevered with me this much since last forever. I'm a bit slow when it comes to grown up relationships-

"I can see that"

"Shut up"

"Well you are dating someone so much more mature-

"More mature, really?"

"In dating terms"

"Still not seeing it"

"More mature but still 8 years younger than you"

"There's been bigger gaps believe me"

"How big?" he grinned eagerly

"I said shut up" she repeated putting her finger on his lips. "I think you know why I came to your cupboard-

"Office"

"_Cupboard_" she emphasised "the other day, so I'm not going to explain myself. But when I saw you with her I thought you weren't interested so… Thank you" she added.

"What for?"

"For everything, for not letting me go. Thank you" she tilted her head upwards slightly and leant forwards. She pressed her lips against his for what felt like the first time in eternity and smiled at the comforting familiarity.

"Well then I guess it was worth it" he said. She smiled at him and walked off, swinging her hips as she walked round the corner. Max had accepted the thank you because it came in the form of a kiss but he knew deep down that he would have never let her go. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
